The Greatest Lie
by Sai du Chickens
Summary: A young Lucius Malfoy is forced to make a decision that will change more lives than just his own. Slash, various canon pairings.


"I hate these society parties," I complained to Ezra as he brushed my hair. "I have to meet all these people my parents force on me, and I can't be myself at all."  
  
I caught Ezra raising his eyebrows in the mirror reflection, but I was too busy sulking to react. I could punish him for the impertinence later. He stayed silent for a few minutes, then stepped back. "I'm finished, Master Malfoy. You'll be expected downstairs."  
  
I eyed my reflection critically. "I could perhaps forgive you for your questioning of my person if you have any information about what I'm walking into."  
  
Ezra was ready for that one. "The Black family will be in attendance. They have three daughters who are now all of marriageable age. Your parents and theirs agree that you would be a smart match for one of the two younger ones."  
  
The Blacks. I hadn't seen them at society parties in a few years--they had been laying low after the embarrassment. Three daughters, who I vaguely recalled from school as two debutantes and one awkward teenager. "What unfortunate fellow has been paired off with the other?"  
  
"Apparently Rodolphus Lestrange, Master."  
  
Poor Rodolphus. I had spent last summer with him and some other's at his family's house in Spain, all of us celebrating the end of our school years. here we all were now, none of us twenty, already being pinned down. My own future enslavement waited a floor down.  
  
"You should get donwstairs, Master. Let me help you with your coat." I nodded an stood up. As he straightened my collar, Ezra casually added, "The Snape family is also in attendance. All of them."  
  
It was the closest I'd come since leaving school to losing control. "Isn't the boy a bit young for society?" I asked as carelessly as possible.  
  
"I believe he's in consideration for one of the Blacks as well. Fifteen's not too young to be betrothed, and their youngest is only seventeen, I believe. She's in her final year at school."  
  
I clasped my hands behind my back so he wouldn't see how they shook. "Very well. Accompany me downstairs, Ezra."  
  
He bowed and led me out to the great spiraling staircases. I walked down slowly, taking note of who was in attendance. I suppressed a groan at the sight of the Parkisons--new blood, only four generations from a Mudblood, what were my parents thinking? There were the MacNairs, the Trusses, the Goyles. There was Rodolphus, trying to escape from the eldest Black girl. And there were the Snapes.  
  
It had been less than a year since I'd seen Severus, and yet he seemed to have changed so much. His clumsiness was gone, replaced by the proper air of elegance and a certain detactched aloofness. I wanted to speak with him, but I knew it would have to wait.   
  
A hand touched my arm, and I turned to see my mother. "I'm so happy you've decided to grace us with your presence, Lucius," she said tartly. "We've got news for you."  
  
"It had better not involve that little Black girl," I replied as she dragged me across the ballroom to meet my father.  
  
"The youngest? Are you mad? Haven't you heard the rumors about her? No good for a Malfoy, that's for certain. I do hope for the family's sake that it's all untrue. They can't afford another embarrassment, especially not with your engagement to Narcissa. I should hope they've learned their lesson about naming their children after dogs."  
  
"My engagement?" I snapped. "When was this decision made?"  
  
"Not ten minutes ago. Aside from the single sport, they're a good solid family, and it's an excellent match."  
  
"Excellent indeed," I muttered. I caught Rodolphus's eye, and he managed to lose the girl in the crowd as he made his way to me. I shook my mother off near the notoriously chatty Diana Parkinson--she invited them, she deserved it--and made my way over to my friend.  
  
Rodolphus clasped me in a brief embrace, then stepped back. "You're looking well, Lucius. When do you start at the Ministry?"  
  
"In the spring. Probably just after my wedding," I replied sardonically.  
  
"It's not so bad. After mine, we'll be brothers." He clapped me on the back heartily. "And it looks like we'll be adding young Severus in a couple of years. They're trying to get Andromeda trapped into a betrothal quickly, before she takes off with that thing she's been seeing on the sly."  
  
"He is a Mudblood then?"  
  
"Worse yet. Some Muggle."  
  
My jaw dropped. "They had best stop her, then, and soon. I'll not be associated with a family like that."  
  
"Nor I. Come on, let's go offer our condolences to Severus."  
  
"Rodolphus--" But suddenly the room dissolved into too much color and too-rapid heartbeats, and there we were in front of Severus.  
  
He was perfectly composed as he nodded to each of us in turn. "Good evening. I hear we are all to be damned together."  
  
Rodolphus opened his mouth to speak, but was interruped by the sudden appearance of Bellatrix. "Rodolphus, come along, I want you to meet someone." Both were gone as quickly as she had come, and i was left staring at Severus.  
  
I cleared my throat. "It does seem so, though I do think your engagement a bit premature--"  
  
"What do you say we take a walk outside?" His eyes glittered up at me.  
  
"Severus, it's January."  
  
"Precisely. There will be nobody around."  
  
"True enough."  
  
We proceeded out to the snow-covered gardens. The sky was clear and moonless, but the stars were light enough.  
  
He spoke first. "Lucius...what did it mean?"  
  
I rubbed my eyes. "I don't know. I don't know how I feel when I'm around you. It was only the one kiss."  
  
he grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. "You're all I've been able to think about for the last year. Tell me you haven't felt the same way."  
  
I had lied my whole life. Why was this lie so hard? "Severus, I'm sorry, I really am, I--"  
  
"Don't say you're sorry for me," he spat. "It's a lie. I knew what you were thinking the moment I saw you tonight." And with angry eyes, he pulled me into a kiss. Slowly I lost track of everything in his embrace.  
  
And then I heard the crack of an Apparition.  
  
We both pulled away to look into the blazing eyes of Narcissa Black.  
  
"And this is what I'm marrying into," she murmmured. "It's just as well I was trained to expect a loveless marriage."  
  
I snorted. "At least you're not the only one."  
  
"I certainly hope you aren't referring to a member of my family. As of tonight, I have only one sister. Andromeda played sick to run off with her beloved Muggle."  
  
I wanted to look at Severus, but couldn't. Narcissa grabbed my arm. "Let's get inside. I have to inform my parents before they announce three engagements. And as for this incident, it will never be mentioned again. But I'll be watching when he's around."  
  
"There will be no need." I took her arm properly and walked off, leaving Severus alone with the greatest lie of my life. 


End file.
